<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curvy Family Contingency by BioYuGi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305687">Curvy Family Contingency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi'>BioYuGi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/M, Hair Growth, Lip Expansion, bimbo, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eleventh day of Bio's new perv reality!<br/>A slutty bimbo daughter!</p><p>As some may have figured from previous stories this project, my favorite RWBY character is Weiss. Which makes it a bit tragic that the straight-up bimbofication story stars her, because it means she's barely Weiss at the end of it. But damnit, I had the idea, and got to throw Willow in as well and Willow barely has any kink stuff. So enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curvy Family Contingency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss had spent most of her life angry at the decisions of her parents. Though she hesitated to call Jacques her father, even though he'd taken her family's name. The blame started with her mother for giving in to his demands and signing up to a loveless marriage. Now Weiss rarely saw her mother. The older woman spent most of the time staring at the bottom of a wine glass. Jacques, on the other hand, was someone Weiss saw far too often.</p><p>The middle child of the family, she reasoned Jacques only ever saw her as a reasonable heir after Winter joined the military. The time he cut Weiss off from the family funds was a massive hindrance to Weiss's ability to live a comfortable life, one she had back, now that she'd returned to Atlas. But more than the actual money itself, Weiss hated the idea that this outsider, this thief of her family name, stopped her from receiving something that was rightfully hers.</p><p>The last year or two of Weiss's life had been a conflict between her lifestyles. She couldn't reasonably be a huntress and head of Schnee Dust Company, even if she wanted both. If only to bring the family's reputation out of the mud. The young woman had seen too much evil in the world to be an accomplice to more, simply by inaction. Her strategy upon getting back to Atlas had been to bide her time, try to stay in decent graces, so when Whitley inevitably take over, she could coach her young brother into better, ethical business decisions.</p><p>But she couldn't hold her tongue anymore. Not when she'd managed to see some of the latest policies the company had tried to pass. Nothing good, nothing beneficial. Not when she'd seen what the world had in store if things were changed on a bigger scale. She had to put her foot down, and put it down for good. Unfortunately, Jacques was not as agreeable as she might have hoped.</p><p>"You know, I suppose I should have learned after your sister and mother. Perhaps it's just the ladies in your family that are rebellious. Whitley hasn't shown any of this spiteful attitude I see in you," Jacques said with spite lingering in his voice. "He's the picture of a perfect heir you know. Complacent. Docile. Loyal."</p><p>"I am loyal. To my friends. My team. Real causes. Meanwhile you're striking the budget on practically every health and safety regulation for a quick lien," Weiss fought back.</p><p>"I had simply hoped to keep you in my good graces for some purpose. Whether that was you continuing my legacy or simply helping add to it through a marriage to someone of value," he continued as if Weiss hadn't even spoken up. "Winter slipped through my grasp. As for your mother, well she fixed the problem herself, didn't she? Though I have aided her as of late. The results have been astounding."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Ah, I figured as much. For all your talk of loyalty you haven't even seen the woman who birthed you since you came back. Let's see if we can manage to get her in here." Jacques buzzed on his intercom. "Send in Willow."</p><p>"What have you done to my mother?" Weiss said with a scowl. The young woman found out as someone she recognized as her mother entered the room. She wobbled as she walked. There could have been a myriad of reasons why. The obvious choice was the half-empty wine glass in her hands, likely not the first of the day. Another reason could have been her extravagant high heels, adding more than a foot to her height. But the most likely reason for her wobbling, unsteady gait was the titanic size of her bust.</p><p>"M-M-Mother?" Weiss spat out. Her mother had been somewhat full in the chest, as someone who bore three children might. But the breasts Willow carried now were magnitudes bigger than that. Each perfectly round sphere looked so obviously fake that they may have been replaced with actual balloons. Each was bigger than a yoga ball, so massive they hung down to her thighs.</p><p>But her boobs were only the start. Willow's figure was unrecognizable. Her buttocks were firm and plump.  Her vulva looked tight, and her thighs were juicy. All these things were instantly visible to Weiss because Willow barely had any clothing on. Just her boots, leggings, and a top that literally had two massive holes in it to expose her breasts. Willow's fingernails that tapped on the glass were long and painted blue. Her hair was so thick and long that it trailed on the floor a few feet. It likely weighed as much as Weiss herself.. Her lips were thick and beestung, colored with blue lipstick. Weiss could only see those lips when Willow bent over at the waist, because the older woman's tits were so high and firm that they blocked a significant part of her vision.</p><p>"Huh? Whazzat?" Willow mumbled through her swollen lips as she took another sip of wine. The older woman hiccuped and looked over Weiss with confusion. </p><p>"You turned my mother into a whore," Weiss's fury was so intense that it was chilling. It might have gotten a reaction out of anyone else.</p><p>"I prefer bimbo honestly. It sounds somewhat more elegant. And whores might still be intelligent. Willow clearly is not. A price to pay to keep her appeased. Well, most of the time. There's still some things she requires." Weiss heard Willow panting. She'd reached down to her womanhood and had begun to shove several fingers inside of herself, pumping in and out.</p><p>"Mmf, hmmngh, mmf." Her eyes rolled up as she masturbated right in front of her daughter, with no regard for modesty. "Hahhh, W-Weissy can you get mommy dat bottle of wine, mmf, and, and a vibrator?" she moaned. Clearly her fingers weren't enough for her. She'd already swallowed the rest of the glass she had and left it stuck in her boobs while fingering around for a new bottle.</p><p>"Here you are, dear," Jacques said with obviously-fake love in his voice. Willow giggled like a schoolgirl and skillfully sucked the cork out with her cocksucker lips.</p><p>"Thanks, babe~" Willow cooed before sticking the bottle in her mouth. Her lips were so thick that she nearly swallowed the entire stem, and swallowed it down. Bit by bit. As the volume of wine receded, Weiss swore she could see her mother's breasts swelling bigger still. Barely enough to be noticeable, except for her trained eyes.</p><p>"You aren't seeing things," Jacques said snidely, as Willow used the now-empty bottle to fill her dick-craving pussy. "It's amazing what dust can do. And that it can build up in the body with enough time, as long as it's constantly imbibed. Say by putting some samples in bottles of wine, so they slowly erode one's mind and willpower and alter their body to suit someone's purposes."</p><p>"You're a monster," Weiss muttered. Willow huffed and puffed. She simply couldn't see with her tits in the way. She resorted to placing the bottle on the floor and getting on her knees. Putting her hands behind her head, she placed her crotch down on the bottle and plunged it in. Deeper and deeper with each thrust. Weiss was appalled to see her mother reduced to this.</p><p>"You can see what a bombshell, inhuman beauty your mother has become and still call me the monster over her? I suppose that makes some decisions easier, but why don't I try this 'charity' thing you're so bent out of shape about," Jacques commented. Weiss tried to pay attention but it was so hard to focus when WIllow just kept muttering.</p><p>"Need cock, need dick, mmf, f-fuck me, fuck, fuck."</p><p>"Soon she'll probably just need some buttons in her room. One for wine, and one for sex," he said. "There's a young man by the name of Mauve Steele. His father Magenta runs Steele Bionics. I'm sure you're familiar with them. If you marry this boy, then consider our family feud over and done with."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Weiss huffed, crossing her arms over her torso. "I don't care if I no longer am your successor!" Jacques reached for another button on his console. "I am not a bartering chip for you to use to curry favor with those-" He pressed the button, and the blue jewel on Weiss's broach glowed brightly. "Self-important-"</p><p> </p><p>BWOMP</p><p>Weiss was nearly pulled to the floor as her breasts suddenly flopped out of her top and into the cool air of the Schnee Manor. Her barely-there boobs exploded in size. It was something she might normally have been happy with but considering what she'd just seen of Willow, she was rightfully freaked out. Growing tits the size of cantaloupes in just a second was enough to give someone pause, but her brain kept going while it still could.</p><p>"I-Ignorant," Weiss continued.</p><p>BWOMP</p><p>Now her ass swelled out. She had already been fairly well-gifted in the rear, and in seconds she'd grown a badonkadonk. The broach around her neck was filling her with an overdose of the same dust Willow had been ingesting for months if not years. All at once, her body could barely handle it, so Weiss's booty shred through her panties in half a second. Her thighs also plumped up like juicy holiday hams, glistening with arousal that was being pumped into her body so fast that her pussy was already leaking. </p><p>"Mmmm," Weiss moaned and squished her thighs together. Her brain was being fried from the inside out. Already the reason for her being there in the first place was rapidly being burned out, and replaced with everything that Weiss would have hated in a woman. Vapidness, obliviousness, sexual knowledge, uselessness, vulnerability. Everything that could possibly make a woman a bimbo was funneled right into her.</p><p>"H-Hunky," she groaned as she thought of all the people she'd seen at the last meeting she'd been at for her father. All the men, older or younger, now seemed attractive to her. She just wanted to see how big their cocks were in extravagant detail. Already it felt like she could smell their cologne or their own manly scent, and it made the changing bimbo drool. Weiss couldn't put up much of a fight to something that was going right into her body and affecting her on all fronts. If there was any saving grace, she may have been made so stupid so quickly that she didn't even realize what was happening. </p><p>With another BWOMP Weiss's breasts expanded again. Now they tore through her top while her bottom ripped at her skirt. With just two bounces of her bust, her knockers swung down to her belly button and her nipples fattened to the size of pill bottles. Her expression became more and more vapid as all semblance of intellect was melted to cinders. Weiss's hands weren't clutched in rage, they were going up to clutch at her new expanded breasts. In the brief time it took for her fingers to meet flesh, her tits had swollen out yet again. </p><p>Her musculature evaporated. There was no need for a trophy wife to be capable of anything other than sex or holding a drink. Her toned arms faded away and tore her top more as they became soft and slightly squishy. Weiss's fingernails extended outward one by one, each one coming with a noise like someone was rapidly breaking bubble wrap. The same sound could also signify all her brain cells being destroyed for the sake of Jacques's vision to sell Weiss's independence for a business deal.</p><p>Weiss drooled as her lips inflated to form a perfect pair of cocksuckers. Whether they grew so big they messed with her speech or not, it didn't matter. She just needed them to suck and drink. Ideally she'd spend so much time with her mouth wrapped around a cock she'd simply forget how to talk, or it would be one of the things wiped out of existence from her brain. Further changes to her face made her eyes more naturally seductive with thicker eyelashes and a sheen of mascara to make them longer as well. Her lips became glossy so once lipstick was applied, they'd absolutely glisten.</p><p>Her breasts still had room to grow, as did her backside. Her hips ripped through what remained of her skirt until she had a perfect set of breeding hips. Ones that a doctor could easily say were capable of giving birth to triplets with no issues. Her thighs were thicker than a log, and her booty was so spherical and smooth it looked like jumbo sized scoops of vanilla ice cream. Not only that, it smelled like it too, as Weiss's body took on a fragrance of vanilla that was alluring and erotic, as if she didn't have enough allure or eroticism exuding out of her already.</p><p>Weiss's body was cartoonishly hourglass in size. Her breasts could easily be seen from behind, and her butt cheeks were visible from the front, as long as her legs were spread. Which, given her highly-sexualized personality now, would be often. Her womanhood had been pumped so full of estrogen that she may well be capable of giving birth well into her mature years, and she'd likely not lose a drop of her sexy look now that it was entirely artificial. Her hair thickened, grew even whiter in shade, and lengthened so her ponytail slapped her sas and dangled down near her ankles. It also framed her face, as if anybody would need their gaze to go there at some point. Sure there were a nice set of velvet soft cocksuckers brushing against her nose, but when she had tits as large as beachballs it felt like a waste.</p><p>"Dreamboats!" Weiss cooed out loud. Her mind was absolutely filled with thoughts of getting railed. Up on a stage where she used to sing, getting plowed in her fat ass while she blew another man to see which one came first. Lifted into the air by a strong man's muscular arms and just impaled on his dick. Pushed into a wall so her mouth could be fucked as hard as possible while someone tugged on her hair like she was just a doll to be toyed with. It all sounded so good!</p><p>"Nnnnngh, mmf~" Weiss found her fingers down at her pussy. Her inch-long nails brushed against her clitoris. She'd burst out of everything she wore, except the broach responsible for transforming her into this bimbo slut parody of what Weiss Schnee should have been. "Dadddddy, you said, mmf, you had a guy for Weissy to fuck?"</p><p>"Marry, dear, but I'm sure sex will be part of it, yes," Jacques added with a sneer.</p><p>"Mmf! Then can, can Weissy have a new dress for her fuck, daddy? Pleeeeeease?" That whining, the high-pitched voice with no modesty or decorum behind it. That was a Weiss better suited for his purposes. He'd make the arrangements now. Weiss just stood there vapidly, staring at her mother still going to town on the wine bottle. Now she'd been able to insert the entire thing into her body. Weiss got down on all fours and crawled towards her mother. </p><p>"Ooh, Mommy! That looks hawt. Can Weissy get a turn?" Jacques couldn't help but laugh. This was so easy he hated he hadn't turned to the solution sooner. She was already much more tolerable as a tasty sundae rather than a troublesome icicle.</p><p>Later that night, Weiss was being felt up with gusto by her supposed new husband. Mauve was quite stunned to see the fabled Schnee heiress as dolled up as she was. Her body was an immaculate vision of sexuality. Whether he suspected anything out of the ordinary in regards to her appearance, he didn't care enough to ask. His wife-to-be had shown up looking so slutty that being naked might have been less arousing. Her tits were entirely out, pale dusky nipples pointed towards him as she presented her boobs for him. A clear garment went down to her stomach, not managing to hide the special Schnee brand insignia emblazoned on her crotch.</p><p>Weiss's legs and womanhood were only covered up by a multitude of fancy straps, criss-crossing over one another to give her something that could be construed as clothing. Closer inspection revealed all of those straps were connected to her foot-high heels. Such a complicated array of straps was absolutely not something she could have done on her own. Not when her mental faculties had been reduced to barely-functional.</p><p>Not that he cared about any of that now. Weiss was putting her new body to good use. Breasts that hadn't been hers only a few hours ago were wrapped against the young man's cock. Her lips had been painted with enough layers of icy blue lipstick that they seemed thicker from how much was coated. She already had left a ring on the base of his cock, not wasting any time with solely the head. She intended to paint his dick blue by the time she was done making him cum. Her titjob and mouth play was now second to none. </p><p>If any of Weiss's personality remained in her, she might have had a sick sense of pride in thinking that nobody else was as good of a bimbo as her. Even if she'd been cheated to get to that point. But there wasn't that Weiss anymore. Old Weiss wouldn't need help getting bathed because she couldn't remember which was soap and which was shampoo. She wouldn't need help getting dressed because zippers were tricky. She wouldn't fuck any guy who asked her just because he squeezed her ass and called her a hot piece of slut-bait. But she'd certainly give her all to a task to make sure she was on top.</p><p>Though, once Mauve had released this first load into her, Weiss had a feeling she'd be on the bottom. Whitley could use a niece or nephew and Weiss's ovaries were practically throbbing to get involved. Weiss was gone but Weissy was happy as could be, sucking on dick and moaning her nonsense out along whatever shaft happened to come her way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>